DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This application is submitted by Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) in response to RFA CA-03-504 (Planning and Development (P20) Grant Integrating Aging and Cancer research in NCI-Designated Cancer Centers). The goal of this Research Planning and Development application is to design and coordinate a research effort that will result in an research program encompassing aging and cancer integrated into its Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) over the next five years. To accomplish the task outlined in the RFA, a detailed timeline of planning and priority-setting activities has been set forth. The planning activities include the development of the infrastructure of the aging and cancer program; a plan for stimulating multi-disciplinary participation; establishment of a leadership group committed to a Program as defined by Cancer Center Support Grant guidelines; a process for the solicitation, review, and support for research proposals focused on cancer and aging; and a timetable of benchmarks for us to meet. This application will focus on the four thematic areas: 1) Treatment Efficacy and Tolerance; 2) Psychosocial Issues and Medical Effects; 3) Patterns of Care and 4) Biology of Aging and Cancer. Seventeen proposed protocols, including four pilot studies, indicate the interest and ongoing research activities at MSKCC. The rationale for developing these thematic areas in response to the research priorities described in the Workshop report is based on existing expertise, core resources, and patient population; quality of collaborative projects proposed by cancer center members in response to a Center-wide initiative; and the potential for unique collaboration with the Cornell Division of Geriatric Medicine and Gerontology. Since there are only two patient oriented research programs in the CCSG of MSKCC [Clinical Research (PI: G. J. Bosl MD) and Prevention, Control, and Population (C. Begg Ph.D.)], we will establish the equivalent of a CCSG-defined geriatrics program that is integrated through these clinical research programs, as well as the five basic and four bridging programs that comprise the CCSG at MSKCC. The leadership of MSKCC has committed itself to the recruitment of clinical and basic scientists over the next five years. Through this planning grant, MSKCC will formally expand its research activities in cancer biology and management in the aging population so that it will become a key component of its NCI-funded CCSG.